


Mahō no Shinobi

by BlackCrystalWisher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Dead Sarutobi Hiruzen, Dead Uchiha Obito, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Different Last Name, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry's Name is Japanese-Translated, Hermione's Name is Japanese-Translated, Itachi is a Spy for Konoha, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kunoichi Hermione Granger, Mahoujutsu, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mostly to Severus Snape, Namikaze Minato Lives, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Shinobi Harry Potter, Some Humor, Uchiha Mikoto Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrystalWisher/pseuds/BlackCrystalWisher
Summary: There are two ninjas in Konoha who share a strange but mysterious chakra-like bloodline. It was dubbed Mahōjutsu, and the duo as they grew up earned the nickname Mahō no Shinobi due to their feared reputation. Then out of the blue the Order of the Phoenix literally pops into Konoha...(Original Post Date from FanFiction.Net: July 7, 2013.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 31





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. I also do not own in any way anything official from Masashi Kishimoto's NARUTO series. All I own is this crossover plot.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Have some more Harry/Hermione... as shinobi. This pretty much will change the Naruto universe from canon due to some of the things that happen in the plot. It also has a bit of Assassin's Creed flavored blended in this because I felt like having some Assassin's Creed references like the hoods being used. This pretty much is a oneshot of randomness... something to pass off the time.

It's night time. The moon was full but partly cloudy. The moon light was blocked by a roll of clouds drifting by, bathing a rundown neighborhood in shadows. Two people were walking down the alleyway, hands in their pockets. They wore a type of fitting white jacket with sharp kunai-tip-styled coattails. The hood has a prominent beak-shaped tip, and the stitched insignia of Konoha's leaf symbol can be seen sewn on the beak-shaped tip of the hoodie. The hood and the shadows of the night easily conceal their faces from public view and they looked ominous as they walked to their destination.

Their sleeveless jacket has two parallel zippers at the closure, lapel collar and stylish folded cuffs with similar protective metal inlays. The cuffs were green for the male, red for the female. The short coattails hanging off the back of the jacket were black with green/red edges, and most of the jacket was also black except for the middle section which was a diamond mark of green/red color, and the outer lining of the lapel collar was green/red and the inside black. The lining of their hoods bore their respective colors, with twin stripes running from the start of the beak tip down to the back of the hood connected to the collar.

The male has a stylized pauldron protecting the right shoulder and the female's pauldron on the opposite. They both wear matching black pants (although fitted for their individual body structure) with metal plated greaves for leg protection, navy long shirts, and dark boots. Customized dark silver and white vambraces are adorned on their arms with leaf-like styled customizations on the metal plates. The right vambraces they wear have a hidden mechanism on the underline of the brace, which deploys a black kunai-like knife on a type of pivot. Silver-plated dark blue gloves cover their hands.

A standard Konoha Shinobi Tool and Supply Kit is connected to the low end of the jacket. The kunai/ninja star pouch was on the back left position, holding a capacity of twenty kunai and ten ninja stars. A spool of razor wire at thirty feet in length is in the pouch next to it which also contains an adult-sized bandage roll. On the front right of the belt is the pouch containing four emergency ration bars and a case which contains three pills each for blood and chakra, and a lock-picking kit. They also are armed with what they call the Assassin Tomahawk; shaped like Konoha's leaf symbol and stored in a securable loop on the right hip.

They soon arrive to their destination; a run-down dirty-looking bar with a faulty neon BAR sign hanging over the dirty window. The bell jingles loudly with a harmonious mocking as the male opened it, and held it open for his female partner to enter first. The door closes with a swinging slam as the male follows his partner. The air was stank and filled with the usual tobacco smell of cigars or cigarettes, and the scent of alcohol can be smelled. There were barely any open windows giving this bar some much-needed oxygen. Only a fan hanging above with triple light bulbs gave the dark room any light, slowly rotating and generating a down current.

They were stared at as the couple sit down at the bar.

"What'll be?"

"Strawberry sundae," answered the hooded male.

Some chuckles break out, and the man polishing a dirty beer mug smirked. He turns around to face the two hooded strangers.

"This is a bar, not a place for kids. You want ice cream, try the Yuki no Hanabi across the town when it opens in the morning," the bartender tells the guy.

"Really? That's too bad. You see, my partner and I came here to this place. We heard a... certain rumor. A rumor that is spoken about by travelers and stragglers, who speak of a bar in a no-name town, in Hi no Kuni..." The hooded male interlaces his fingers, and leans forward a bit. "You go right in, get a drink or two, play a card game with the locals of the bar... and you pay with your blood."

The hooded female sitting next to him snicker. "It's an interesting rumor, right? Funny... brought up to scare the locals. Of course, they also say... it's a hang-out for monsters." Her smile turned rather seductive.

Behind them, the four men playing their card game grit their teeth. One of them sets down his cigar and put his hand down. The hooded male didn't even turn his head.

"Royal Straight Flush, is it not? A hand like that can kill a guy."

The man chuckles, standing up from his chair and walk over to the newcomers. "Say, why don't I buy you and your girlfriend a drink?"

The man reached over with his hand, and lays it on the hooded male's shoulder. But suddenly, the man let out a strangled choked cry as a long thin dagger-shaped kunai impaled his face, coming from underneath the hooded male's arm. The hooded guy withdraws his weapon, blood flying from the deathblow and with a hard kick, is sent crashing into the poker table. The table shatters under the man's dead weight. The deathblow has pierced through what looked like a seal of sorts in black ink, positioned directly on the center of the dead ninja's forehead.

A smile can be seen in the dim light that came across the concealed face of the male. A similar one matches his on the girl's face. As if triggered by death, the other guys at the Poker Table, and the two sitting in the dark corner charged, weapons drawn. The girl had killed the bartender swiftly before they jump out of the path of their attackers. Seals flash on their bodies and grow, spreading runes as they transform into monsters. However the couple is undeterred by the sudden twist in this tale.

They merely lift their hands, which enshroud under an aura of blue.

"Let's kill some assholes, Hāmainī!"

"I hear ya, Harī!"

They charge their would-be killers, dodging their wild melee attacks and striking with their Hidden Blades. If anyone was outside, they would hear demonic-like battle cries, cries of pain, cries of death, as well as explosions and crashes. The fight would last all up to two minutes, and then silence drifts. The door opens, the bell jingles, and the two hooded ninjas exit the building. The glow of the blue aura that coated their hands faded into wisps of light.

"They should have strawberry sundae on the menu next time someone visits this rundown crap of a bar," Harī complained, before reaching over to his left, and grabbed a loose iron pipe that ran down the building's side.

A flash of light and the pipe's one end turned into a sword's tip. The transfigured pipe is then thrust through the wood door, hitting flesh behind it. The glass, apparently fragile from one of the ninjas hitting his head against it, shatters away revealing the bartender who Hāmainī thought she killed.

"In the next life you open a bar, don't forget the strawberry sundae."

The kunai drops from the would-be attacker's limp hand and he tumbles through the window, held in place by the pipe which reforms back to its original shape. He's like a fly pinned on a needle.

"So, what do you think?" Harī questions his partner, "Test-subjects of the snake bastard?"

Hāmainī nods. "Yeah. The seals on their necks are like Anko-sensei's but more... complex."

"So, the snake finds random Missing Nins, tempt them with power, and then send them on their way. What is that bastard thinking right now?"

"He's a madman. Who knows what that freak thinks," said Hāmainī.

Harī glances seemingly to nothing as the two started to walk.

Then they heard a cry of rage and turn around. The ninja who is supposed to be dead has transformed, the Cursed Seal empowering the man into a monstrous being. The two spun around, holding up their hands; fingers clenched, index and middle fingers straight along with the thumb. Energy consolidates at the tips of the index/middle fingers as the monster, which freed itself and tossed the pipe away, roars with bloodlust as he breaks into a run.

"Drop dead already!" the couple yell.

A loud BANG echoes. The sound would emulate the sound of gunfire, loud gunfire. And the man is pasting the ground with his blood and brain matter. After making sure the man was all dead, the two vanished. They had teleported away using their mahōjutsu.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Gurenjā Jōji (George Granger) and his wife Gurenjā Ema (Emma Granger) look over to their children as they enter through the front door, pulling off their hoods and taking their time unbuckling their boots.

"Hi Kaa-san, Tou-san, we're home."

"You two do okay?" Ema asks.

"We're fine," the teens reply, prompting the adults to share a smile. They were home, and that's all which matters to them.

Their daughter and adopted son, Hāmainī (although Harī usually just shortened it to a nickname, Mione) and Kurosaki Harī (formerly Pottā Harī) were both of Tokubetsu Jōnin rank, and both are only sixteen years old. They became Genin at age nine, Chūnin at age eleven, and were promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin at age thirteen. They were special in a way. Harī and Hāmainī were smart, and with their strange bloodline very strong.

They became ninja when they realized how great it would be to become one, and trained extensively before they were able to go to the Shinobi Academy, on recommendations from the Hokage himself, Namikaze Minato.

"We're heading to bed. Good night."

"Love you guys," Harī bids, following Hāmainī upstairs, and into their bedroom.

Their daughter and adopted son may be lovers, but as they have been ninja since a young age, their hitai-ates register them as consenting adults. They certainly had no trouble seeing their daughter and adopted son date one another. Some call it incest despite the adoption thing. Others wouldn't mind, or would claim that what the two assassin ninjas do on their off-time was their business. Of course, there is a story about those two specific ninja of Konoha, and the two adults who were their parents. Here's an elaboration to how this family came to live in Konoha...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Before their name change, George and Emma were on their way home from finalizing the loan payments on the house, in the city of London, England, United Kingdom, where George stops the car when part of the neighborhood they were cutting through (Surrey, England) suddenly blacked out. Emma lets out a surprised gasp as George slammed on the brakes. It was total blackness, but it provided the perfect clean view of the starry night sky. Several moments later, all the lights returned. Unbeknownst to the wizards whom did this blackout to hide their Apparition, a letter that was lightly tucked into the basket got caught in a sudden brisk cold wind, and it was blown away...

"Honey, what in the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure, honey..."

He soon starts driving again, when they pull through a street Emma tells him to stop. Her keen eyes spotted something out of place: a baby basket on someone's doorstep. It was a rather windy night as Emma steps out of the car and runs up to the house. George put the car in park and hurried up to his wife.

"Honey, what-"

But he stops speaking as Emma picked up a basket. Inside the basket, was a baby wrapped in a maroon and gold-lined blanket, shivering a bit because of the blowing cold wind. "Who the hell would leave a baby out like this?"

George was shocked. "You think he was just abandoned?"

Emma looks to her husband, and George knew the look in her eyes. His wife never knew who her real parents were because she had been abandoned as a baby. Now, some parents were abandoning this child like trash. Gah, he really loves his wife's compassionate side.

"Come; let's get him inside the car to warm up."

The basket was put in the back while Emma held the baby in her arms. George drives away. They needed to report this to the proper authorities. The news of a baby abandoned on a random doorstep in Surrey made the headline news across all of Europe, and eventually international news. However no one knew where the child came from, and who the parents were. The only thing they knew was the baby's name which was embroidered on the blanket the child was found in: Harry Potter. As far as anybody knew in England, there was no family named Potter.

After two months, the news of the mysterious child was fading into the backs of people's mind. Emma and George have since adopted young Harry and raised him as their son. It is the month of December, on Christmas night when the world was puzzled by the mysterious fire that caught and burned down the home of the Grangers quickly before fire and rescue could make it to the residence in time. After the fire was put out, but the home completely destroyed by the mysterious fire, police would note that the fire was started from outside and believed some unknown fuel source was used as an accelerant; otherwise the fire wouldn't have burned so aggressively.

In reality, it was Death Eaters getting revenge for the death of their lord and master being mysteriously defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived (as announced by Albus Dumbledore). Because Harry was not living with the Dursleys, the blood and protection wards never shielded him from the Death Eaters that managed to track the child down, and commit murder of the Boy-Who-Lived and the muggles in the home.

But then news of this was wiped out; the Ministry detected the magical fire and Obliviated all muggles that were trying to figure out what caused the fire, and destroyed any evidence of reports being made that even hinted magical involvement. The lot was transformed by magic into some sort of abandoned burned-out home. Then the Ministry captured the Lestranges (Bellatrix and her husband) and Barty Crouch Jr. While being dragged to Azkaban after convicted of being Death Eaters, shouted to the Wizengamot that they avenged their master by burning alive the muggle family that adopted Harry Potter and trapping them inside the house in Kensington.

Or so they believed whilst Dementors elude their auras and drag their new prisoners out of the court room which erupted into sheer chaos and panic. You see, magic is a mysterious force, and highly unpredictable.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Konohagakure no Sato was quiet this cool winter's night. It's rare for Konoha and much of Hi no Kuni to have snow, but when it does, people tend to like the light snow that brought a wintry beauty. There was a Winter Solstice party happening at the Namikaze home, surrounded by all their close friends. The party was fun; food and drink, as well as general silliness.

FLASH!

Several shinobi at the Namikaze home saw the flash, and when it went away they can see two adults falling from out of the air, and they are screaming. Kakashi with his keen eyes noted that the two adults were holding onto two children. Minato reacted quick as he sped out of the house, summoning a large toad to catch them and cushion their fall.

The first thing Minato hears is the frightened cries of the children, looking no younger than a year old. And the woman had a lick of flame (he snuffed it out with a lick of his fingers and pinching said spark out).

"Honey! What happened? Where's the fire?"

"I don't know... I thought we were going to die."

The adults were holding onto one another, cradling the children protectively. This puzzled the Hokage, before he cleared his throat. The adults look to him, startled. Then they look around. They were completely puzzled by their surroundings.

"Babe... Are we sitting on top of a giant toad?"

Two hours later, both adults were sitting in an interrogation room (they knew it was one because it has the clichés seen in Hollywood movies), and both were worried about the safety of their children. Said children were asleep now that they had been calmed down. Minato was in the other room separated by the sound-proof one-way mirror when Ibiki entered.

"Report."

"Both adults were not lying about what they said. They were woken up by the fire alarms going off in their home signaling a fire has broken out, and it apparently was consuming half of their home. Their only concern was the protection of their son and daughter. Then the kids started crying in fear, and then they recall being surrounded by strange swirling lights and a tunnel of wind surrounding them. A flash of light blinds them and next they're falling out of the sky over your property."

"What country? What village are they from?"

"They said they're from the country called the United Kingdom, in the city of London. When the mother asked me where they are and also queried on the safety of their kids, I told them they should know where they are. But they do not. They never heard of Konohagakure no Sato, much less heard of Hi no Kuni. I even had an Aburame sensitive with chakra slips stay in the interview, he reported no lies. They are telling the complete and honest truth."

Minato gazes through the one way mirror. The strangers were very worried. He can see the look on their faces weren't faked. It was genuine.

"Get me Hiashi and quick. I want him to check on their chakra coils... just to be sure."

An ANBU in the room disappeared in a puff of smoke. Soon, Hiashi arrived and Minato asked him to use his Byakugan to check on their chakra. In a nutshell, their chakra levels are normal for a civilian who has no ninja training. However, when asked to check on the children, that's when all of them were given a rude awakening.

"Minato, the kids' chakra levels are absurd!"

"What do you mean, Hiashi?" Minato demands.

"Both children have very large chakra reserves. I would rank them as low Jōnin in chakra reserves." The looks Hiashi got were all but shock and astoundment. "And also, along with their chakra, I see another internal pathway of energy. It's nothing like chakra but its there, almost like a shadow."

The children continue to sleep unaware of the entire ruckus they were causing for the adults. Two children having large chakra reserves for being so young was a shock to everyone's systems. Something like this meant that they would likely become great and powerful ninja when they grew up. But, Minato also knew that they were complete strangers, along with their parents still in the ANBU T&I's civilian room.

Minato managed to go to a security room in the hospital, and had a Jōnin stationed there allow him access to tap into the feed of the interrogation room. There, he, the Jōnin, and Ibiki heard them speak (the Grangers still used the Japanese language, knowing the tricks of an interrogation room).

"Emma, dear, tell me... do you know of the theory of the multiverse?"

"Yes George I know about it. The multiverse, or meta-universe theory, is the hypothetical set of infinite or finite possible universes, including the historical universe we consistently experience, that together comprise everything that exists and can exist: the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them."

There was a bit of silence in that room. George stared at the one-way mirror, wondering if they were still watching them, listening to them.

"Honey... I think that somehow... we may be in another universe."

Emma looks to her husband. From everything that had happened to them; the mysterious fire that almost killed them, to suddenly appearing on top of a giant yellow toad with a red jacket and seeing a blond-haired man of Japanese descent looking at them strangely, to what had happened when strangers tried to extract information treating them as criminals or spies from some evil organization. Their children were taken away from them, one of them a woman with huge breasts, claiming it was to check on the health of the infants.

"How? The multiverse theory is likely conjecture, often believed as science fiction for many years even if humans have studied upon such a plausibility existing. I mean... it's not like magic or some sort of mystical force teleported us from certain death."

"Then how do you explain being trapped in an interrogation room? These people have us prisoner! I'm saying I'm not glad we haven't perished in that mystery fire that was destroying our house and trapping us inside..." George grunts, sitting back down. Emma scoots close to comfort her husband. "It's just all so strange..."

"Okay, say you're right. We're in a different world or universe entirely because of some divine intervention from God. What now? When these people spoke to us it was Japanese."

George glances to his wife. "Well, at least those days we spent studying abroad in Japan during college was worth learning the languages. Otherwise I think these people would have trouble even communicating to us."

"I want to see our children, George. When are these people going to let me see our children?"

"I know. I pray these people aren't heartless to kidnap our children. There's no God or mortal on Earth that will stop me as a father from taking my kids back if they did kidnap Harry and Hermione from us in the first place."

Minato heard enough from the video feed. He ordered Ibiki to release them and bring them straight to his office. He looked to Tsunade who was being helped by Shizune tending to the sleeping children.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Tsunade had barged into the Hokage's office, where she and Shizune saw the most odd of sights: the two infants that had somehow vanished from the baskets were awake, and floating in the air. Just floating... along with several other things the children in their very young minds saw as toys, one of them being Minato's hat. And on the ground were the two adults of the kids, passed out cold since Kushina was trying to wake them up, and not be overly freaked out by the strangeness happening in the office right now.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade questioned Minato.

"These babies appeared floating in my office with a pop echoing... and were floating. Their parents collapsed in a dead faint," answered Minato.

The babies were floating to the ground, along with stuff in the office. The one thing both were clinging to was his Hokage hat. This kind of shit can't be faked even with chakra; especially since there was an ANBU in the room with the Byakugan, and the masked Hyuuga reported to the Hokage he was seeing no chakra being eluded from their persons. The babies just continue to cling and play with the hat together, while their parents are still unconscious.

"This is going to be a long night," Minato muttered.

In the end, when it became apparent the parents didn't even know what chakra was, and have no answers as to what they had seen their kids do, Minato gave them the benefit of the doubt, recalling of how the woman recited to her husband about a multiverse theory. So, George and Emma have lived a new life in Konoha with their children, changing their names so that they would properly fit in this Japanese-like society. It was still a strange oddity as the kids aged. Things that can't be explained were happening, such as one time Harry wanted some cookies when he and Hermione were two, and when Emma thought they couldn't handle more sweets over just ONE cookie each, the entire cookie package flew right past her face, almost hit Kushina who came to visit, and into the hands of a giggling Harry and Hermione.

Then there were other times of these strange phenomenon's happening like Jiraiya when he was writing in one of his "books", suddenly found himself without his clothes, his skin painted polka dotted yellow and red, and his hair had suddenly gone missing. Tsunade found this absolutely hilarious. It didn't last long as a week later he had returned back to normal and regained his hair. Then at the age of four, Kushina, who was pregnant, was giving birth to her first-born son. But it was also on this night that some complete stranger wearing a mask had appeared, killing all the ANBU in the room and took Minato's newborn son hostage. Here, in another world Minato and Kushina would have been doing this birthing in secret, however being at a hospital, the masked assailant still attacked regardless, slaughtering all who got in his way.

He made idle threats to Minato's family, and was in the process of using a strange jutsu to rip the Nine-Tailed Fox out of Kushina's weakened seal. Harry and Hermione (by then they had been renamed Harī and Hāmainī) reacted in anger to this stranger wanting to harm those they cherished. Magic reacted to their intense emotions of hate towards this stranger daring to use Kushina's baby as bait against their uncle Minato. The masked man screamed in pain as he was ripped apart from the inside. Magic tore through the man's body, and struck at his core. A brilliant flash of light erupted and two things happened: the masked man was successful in freeing the fox and casting a hypnosis on it, and then the pain from this foreign energy shredding at his chakra network was too much and he died when the last act of magic spiked into his brain, causing an explosion to paint the walls and a hole in the back of the man's head.

Konoha survived the attack from the Kyuubi. Minato was going to sacrifice himself, as Hokage to protect his village and his loved ones by using his newborn son to seal the fox away, but fate intervened and Sarutobi Hiruzen took his place (after Minato was knocked out by the Third Hokage). Hiruzen died that night, but Konoha was saved. And in this universe, Naruto would not grow up an orphan.

Everyone (the ninjas that is) was horrified when the mask was removed from the dead man. Hiashi was there visiting with his wife Hibana, and had seen the "secondary energy source" that was inside Harī and Hāmainī flow from their bodies when they reacted with anger to the dead man attacking them. Minato and Kakashi were the worse of everyone horrified by the face that greeted them.

Uchiha Obito: A man who was thought to have been killed during the ninja war, stared back at them with the last look of intense pain etched on his face, one half of his face looked like a severe burn victim and missing an eye (which Kakashi was gifted with all those many years ago). It was a shock when the rest of the Ninja Clans were told of this development, especially the Uchiha Clan (once they had been found).

Five years after the Kyuubi Attack, the Uchiha Clan was suspected in planning to betray Konoha. Itachi spied on his own clan, having a greater duty to protect Konoha from all enemies outside and within. On the planned night that the Uchihas would rise from their bunkers and attack the village while everyone was still asleep, Minato and Itachi singlehandedly quelled the attack. Not only did they kill the adults, but Itachi kept Minato from getting too much blood on his hands by also killing the children who had been for years brainwashed by the Uchiha Elders using seals once used by Danzo before ROOT was disbanded by Hiruzen years ago.

Mikoto survived because she did not want to murder her best friend Kushina and was locked away in the Uchiha Dungeon room. Itachi through all of this pain unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan, and his mother who was brought to the hospital was sad to see her eldest son having to go through that suffering of killing the brainwashed children by his own clan's hands. Sasuke had stumbled upon the whole thing, but had used his newly-gained Sharingan powers to hypnotize Sasuke and make him believe that he "wanted to test his powers by killing everyone". Again, Minato was spared the brunt of the chaos by becoming the scapegoat. Jiraiya heard ugly rumors of a group that was organizing from the shadows with S-Rank ninjas who abandoned their villages, and Itachi willingly left Konoha (being labeled publically as a S-Rank missing ninja) to become their spy in this unknown criminal organization.

The Uchiha's planned betrayal was covered up, masked as the Uchiha Massacre. Mikoto is the only survivor along with Sasuke. But despite all of this chaos, Konoha still thrived and life went on as usual. Harī and Hāmainī were enrolled into the Ninja Academy, where they soon graduated with high marks. As they grew up, their mahōjutsu was channeled through hard work and determination, developed and refined, and skills were created alongside ninjutsu. The two along with Rin who has a strange bloodline that allowed her to use chakra in a way to "air step" in the skies, were a formidable team. Their sensei was Mitarashi Anko. But through Anko, the three learned how to be great shinobi for Konoha.

With the mahōjutsu, Harī and Hāmainī can throw up energy-like shields, conjure up mahō as bolts of energy for small or medium attacks (depending on how much mahō they channel for power base), bleed some mahō to increase the power of a used elemental ninjutsu, levitate objects and banish them at enemies.

As all of this went on, in another world they used to belong to, certain parties were still trying to find Harry Potter because after years have passed by, despite the Granger home being since rebuilt and occupied by another muggle family, the body of Harry Potter was not found in the burning wreckage. Yes, no one – mainly most corrupt Purebloods that didn't follow Dumbledore – gave one iota of a damn for the muggle family the Boy-Who-Lived was with when the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. torched the place with Fiendfyre.

But, of course like most tales, we return towards the present, and to the next week following that nightly mission.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Harī and Hāmainī were sprinting on the rooftops from the quieter district of the village into the shopping district the following morning. And they didn't use much chakra when they jump and leap over tall heights and wide gaps between roofs. They were identifiable due to their unique ninja outfit they wore. Of course currently, they had their hoods pulled down so their hair is caught in the breeze of the wind as they sprint the rooftops, soon arriving to the shopping district. With precise jumps, they leap into the crowds without disturbing any visitor from outside the village and blend into the crowds.

"You think we'll get any interesting missions, Mione?"

"I dunno, Harī. Lately, Hokage-sama has been getting less missions that explore outside Hi no Kuni," said his best friend of sixteen years. "And he also told us to take a break for awhile, do some volunteer work around Konoha."

"Ugh... I'm bored! I want something interesting to happen... hell I'd even watch Kakashi be apathetically predictable towards Gai."

"What was that?"

Kakashi had suddenly appeared, walking next to Harī while his book (that Kushina dislikes around her son) was out in the open.

"Hello Kakashi-sempai," Harī greets the silver-haired Hatake without so much as blinking an eye.

Hāmainī giggled at Harī.

"You be quiet, Mione."

"What? I didn't say anything."

Harī sent her a glare. "I know what you're thinking, Mione."

She just smiles innocently; it did not fool Kakashi and Harī.

"So, what are you two doing today?"

"Being bored... There are no good missions to partake in, and no idiot has tried to infiltrate Konoha and get stupidly captured for me to play with in Anko's Torture Room." Keep in mind that sentence Harī had just said. Kakashi sweat drops at the mentioning of the teens' sensei; a young, deadly, and rather beautiful woman named Mitarashi Anko. "I am so bored, Kakashi!"

Kakashi laughs a bit. "Well, I guess you two can check out my cute Genin Team."

"Oh? How's Naruto-kun?" Hāmainī asks.

"Well... he's just like his mother: brash, confident, but he has his father's smarts. Although, he still acts like a kid sometimes..."

"Nothing wrong with youth... so long as you don't reach Gai's age..."

Kakashi silently agreed, turning the page in his Icha Icha book he was reading.

"So... how long have you kept Team Seven waiting?"

"Three hours," Kakashi answers. He stops briefly as the teens purchase some glazed cinnamon buns at the bakery. "I am still thinking of a way to tell them my excuse to humor my cute Genin."

The two smile. Kakashi was a fun guy, really. If you look past his lazy attitude, the porn he reads in public, and his chronic tardiness, you would see Sharingan no Kakashi, the Copy Ninja who knows over a thousand jutsu, former ANBU operative, Jōnin shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, and a former student of the Yondaime Hokage.

So, the teenage couple went to see Kakashi interact with his Genin Team. Namikaze Naruto, Minato and Kushina's son and their lovable little brother. Then his female team mate, Haruno Sakura, the only girl from a non-ninja clan who joined and succeeded to be called Genin. And then we have Uchiha Sasuke, a brooding boy who despite having his mother around after several years was still angry that his clan was reduced to just him and his mother because of Itachi whom he wanted revenge against.

The meeting was short. Naruto and Sakura would shout to Kakashi about him being late, and Kakashi gave one of his funny excuses (this time it involved a shape-shifting black dog shaped like the fabled Grim, a snowy white owl operating a kunai rail gun, and a flying greasy-haired man who would win the title of World's Meanest Grinch) which was rebuttled by a "LIAR!" from Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi basically had told his students that Konoha was hosting the Chūnin Exams this year and gave them papers; if they wanted to enter they would sign and then go in a week to the Academy.

Naruto would whoop in joy and did a little funny jig claiming that he would win and get his promotion to becoming the next Hokage after his dad. Sakura in this universe's timeline would smile to her friend Naruto and politely speak with Sasuke in a non-fangirl way about how he would likely fare in the Chūnin Exams. Sasuke would brood a bit but then say he would become Chūnin easily. They were then dismissed and Sasuke immediately left to go train on his own, and Naruto would invite Sakura to his home for lunch and she would accept the invitation.

Harī glanced to Kakashi as they were returnign back into the village's busiest sections. "Are you sure they're ready?"

"I know they're ready. They have what it takes to become Chūnin."

"Sasuke-san still has problems Kakashi," Hāmainī tells the man.

"That's why Minato assigned me to be their sensei. Despite some favor with Naruto-kun and Sakura, Sasuke... he's troubled by the nightmares. He hates his brother for what happened to the clan, and Mikoto hardly gets a hello from him."

"What an ungrateful son." Harī pockets his hands. "Hopefully Naruto would succeed. I can likely see him becoming Chūnin. Possibly his cute girlfriend Sakura."

"Wait, doesn't Naruto-kun have a crush on Hibana and Hiashi's eldest daughter?"

Harī chuckled. "Well Naruto seems to have the affections of both Sakura and Hinata. Maybe he could get a three way going."

Kakashi snorted in amusement, as Hāmainī shakes her head, calling her brother/boyfriend a pervert.

It was quiet as they just walk, soon entering the shopping district. Then suddenly...

CRACK!

The three stopped, hearing that familiar sound. It was the teleportation mahōjutsu being used... by someone else. Harī and Hāmainī honed their skills in the **Mahōjutsu: Shunshin** (Magic Technique: Body Flicker) so that they no longer leave behind the displaced crack of teleportation. Immediately the two vanish towards the rooftops, hoods drawn, while Kakashi sent coded hand signs to ANBU in the area. He then takes out his book and casually walks towards the direction of the sound.

In the middle of the market were complete strangers. They were seen briefly before they used magic to make the muggles forget they had appeared in the middle of whatever place they ended up thanks to Dumbledore's ancient spell. This group would be known as the Order of the Phoenix, back in their home world. Here, they are complete strangers, unaware that they were trespassing and had just alerted Konoha's shinobi with their Apparition noise.

High on the rooftops, ninjas concealed in Genjutsu watch the strangers wander through the market. They had seen the old man wave a stick in his hand, and all eyes that saw them appear quite out of thin air suddenly forgot about them. Some ANBU could see two figures dressed in white running along the rooftops, keeping concealed by crouches when they near the rooftop edge. They were actively spying on the strangers that infiltrated their village. All ninja have heard of the Mahō no Shinobi. They alone brought the meaning silent ninja to actual fruition and have revolutionized the assassination contracts Konoha seldom take now and then.

Harī and Hāmainī kept watch over the strangers. They had the same feel of mahō in their bodies like they do, but theirs was channeled through wooden sticks of varying design and make; Harī and Hāmainī channel mahō through their bodies much like a ninja channels chakra. Track and follow without being discovered. Not hard to do for these two. They could blend into a crowded city and unless their followers were extremely good at tracking, would lose them until they got offed by a stabbing into the eight points of the human body to cause instant death. There was a crosswalk here of three thick electric/TV wires reinforced by steel cable wires. They used this was a way to cross the street without hitting the ground.

They followed the strange group along with the ANBU in Genjutsus, and Kakashi and a couple of other Jōnin the couple recognize on the ground. Gai and his Genin Team were in the area when Kakashi silently coded him a message with hand signs, and Gai quietly told his Genin that intruders were in the village and were being followed. Like dutiful ninjas, they listened and executed instructions given to them. The Memorial Park next to the shopping district was where the Order of the Phoenix had stopped. Dumbledore was still trying to find Harry Potter, as the spell/ritual pointed would bring them by magic to the supposed location./ The problem was he was registering magic everywhere in this village.

On the ground Harī had blended into a group of Chūnin whom also were given command to Henge as civilians and just make random idle chit-chat. Harī was among the group hidden as plain of day. Hāmainī was by a kiosk hiding behind it and peering out. The Memorial Park is where the Will of Fire status was located, with the village motto inscribed on a marble plaque by the beautifully-carved stone and given painted color. Every three years the paint colors would be renewed because weather and time always causes the slowest of eroding.

"Have you found the Potter boy, yet, Albus?" spoke a man with greasy-looking hair and a hint of a scowl etched on his face.

"He is definitely here, Severus, but his magical signature is everywhere, apparently. I cannot directly pinpoint Harry Potter's whereabouts."

"Just where are we, Albus? I don't recognize any of these symbols."

"It looks Japanese, Minerva. I dare say we could be in Japan," Dumbledore answers Minerva. They were unaware they have left their home world and was in another world completely.

Harī saw a crowd of friends walking by. Ordinary civilians. Harī merged with the adults pretending he was just minding his own business; helps he took out a book to act the part. Luck would give him credit as they would walk near the Order. When they passed by the old man, Harī removed himself from the group as they walked on unaware. Dumbledore looked up, and blinked.

Harī just whistled loudly.

In plumes of smoke, ANBU appear, katanas drawn, kunai drawn, and Jōnin and some Chūnin ready to pounce if they made any ill move. The Order was now realizing they were surrounded by muggles with deadly weapons in their hands.

Hood still up, he allows a smile to come over his lips as he stared the old man down.

"Well, well, well, looks like my friend and I aren't the only ones who can use mahōjutsu. You're all under arrest for trespassing in Konohagakure no Sato."

Dumbledore flicked his wand. He then blinked as the young man (Dumbledore knew he was a young man because of his voice) lifting up his wand. How the bloody hell did this muggle steal his wand? Everyone drew their wands, but were struck down by the ninjas immobilizing them all. The Order lost their wands after a quick search as well as everything each specific person had on their bodies before being taken away by ANBU, prisoner seals applied.

Harī and Hāmainī turned to face Minato who had just shown up.

"Hokage-sama," they greet with a respectful nod of their heads.

"Who are they?"

"No clue. They spoke our parents' English language apparently. They also can use mahōjutsu."

Minato sighed. Complete strangers that exhibit similar mahō techniques like his two best Tokubetsu Jōnin in the Assassination Corp.; he knew there was some strange headache bound to show itself. "Everyone, go to your patrols and sweep the village just in-case. Harī, Hāmainī, come with me. We'll pick up Anko at her home on our way to T&I. Kakashi tell Inoichi I need him to meet with Ibiki."

All ninjas shouted YES SIR to their Hokage before vanishing from sight. The teenagers follow the Fourth Hokage as they roof vault to Anko's apartment. She has work to do with Ibiki and Inoichi.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

So this is where they all were: wands confiscated, medallions taken away, "special portkeys" used for escaping, and all separated and with strange "tattoos" on their wrists that virtually left them as powerless as squibs. The seals were standard chakra seals that lock up a user's chakra from being used. These seals used on the Order were modified so that it can also work on anybody that had the ability to use mahōjutsu (Harī and Hāmainī being willing test subjects for Minato and Jiraiya's handiwork); the idea behind it is that one day they could come across a person or persons other than them that could use mahōjutsu and Minato was willing to agree on that possible fear which today had been proven.

Ibiki was having so much fun trying to break one of the strangers whose face looked like it fought a blending machine and the blending machine won, and had a strange eye-like dōjutsu bloodline. Anko easily caved one of the guys who was a filthy-looking drunk and scam artist (Mundungus Fletcher). But for one person, an old man sat calmly, as if nothing was wrong. Internally Dumbledore was worried. His magic was sealed away, his wand taken away and all of his things also gone. He had been in this small room looking at his reflection in the mirror unaware that people were behind it looking at him. Then the door opens on the man's left vision. It was the same hooded person who let loose the whistle and got them all captured.

They were in a strange area of Japan, because Dumbledore recognized the Japanese language and the kanji the Japanese use. This strange hooded fellow was young-looking. The chair is flipped around and the person sits down in the wooden chair. The light above, that single annoying muggle light bulb, casted shadows and giving his visitor a more sinister appearance by the light's trick. After five minutes of silence and Dumbledore unable to even get a clear view of his visitor's eyes, hands are brought up and grasp the sides of the hood. Swiftly it is pulled back revealing semi-long black hair, and hauntingly familiar green eyes. A youthful-looking face, yet marred by the age of time, an adolescent in his young adulthood life. The Boy-Who-Lived that Albus Dumbledore has been searching for to bring back to England to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all stares at him.

There was no hint of emotion in those green eyes.

"Harry Potter," the man whispered, in his parents' English language.

"Sorry," he replies after a few moments of staring, "That's not my name. My name is Kurosaki Harī. Or rather... considering the fact you speak the English language my mother and father know other than this world's Japanese language, I believe its Harī Kurosaki. And today, I am your interrogator. You see, as far as the world knows it, only I and my hot sexy girlfriend slash adopted sister are the only two ninjas in the Elemental Nations to have the power our Hokage has named Mahōjutsu, or Magic Technique in close translation. And since our **Mahōjutsu: Shunshin** has been rendered silent to not alert our soon-to-be assassinated contracts, all shinobi within the shopping district knew that we had intruders in our village."

Harī leans close, now allowing emotion to filter upon his lips with an evil smile.

"Considering the fact our village will be hosting the Chūnin Exams this year, security is extra tight for any intruders that want to cause international incidents that would lead to war, like some of our S-Class criminal ninjas like Orochimaru. Now, you are going to tell me everything you know, and what you are doing trying to break into our village in such a rather noisy display of mahō, otherwise if I find out you're lying... we're going to have so much fun."

He a soft giggle escaped him. He couldn't help it. Anko was a great teacher, after all.

"Now, I should warn you: This isn't my first time popping someone's innocence."

The twirling of his kunai spoke volumes of what Harī had planned for this strange old man and the power of mahō flowing through his body cut-off by the Mahō Restriction Seal.

A scream erupted, heard by everyone within the torture level of ANBU HQ. Our unlucky magicals knew the scream belonged to one Severus Snape. He had the misfortune to insult his interrogator, one Gurenjā Hāmainī and got a kunai on the balls. Harī grins.

"That is a taste of what will happen to your friends. Now... tell me your name, strange old man."

That same kunai that hurt Snape was now held in Hāmainī's hand, smeared with blood. A rather dark smile came on her face as she utters these words to the Potions Master.

"Either you tell me what I want to know, or I will be happy to put a smile on your face."

Snape, through his intense pain, spat in her face a second time, choking out a, "Fuck off, muggle trash!"

Hāmainī is not amused as she simply cleans her face with a disinfectant wipe she carries in a small sealable pouch in her pocket. "Well... I guess we should amp things up. Time to smile, grease head..."

The screams echoed much hoarsely.

Anko turns to Minato as she heads off to interrogate another of their captured prisoners.

"Aren't my students fun?"


	2. OMAKE: Anko's Genin Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. I also do not own in any way anything official from Masashi Kishimoto's NARUTO series. All I own is this crossover plot.

Harī, Hāmainī, and their third team mate, a girl named Ichimaru Rin, were waiting in the classroom. While Harī and Hāmainī were only nine years old, Rin was only eleven. All three were special cases: having graduated from the ninja academy at younger ages than the majority do at age twelve or even age thirteen. But as they waited calmly inside the empty classroom, there was lots of discussion happening at the Hokage Tower.

Jōnin qualified to lead a Genin Team were called and Minato had a headache. Many of them were offering their opinions, giving reasons as to why he/she should be able to take the talent of the three kids at the academy and turn them into legends. But just as the noise level would reach higher decibels, Minato simply pressed a button under his desk next to the CALL ANBU button.

BOOM!

The cannon sound was deafening and had shut everybody up. Our favorite blond next to Naruto would have to thank the two mahō users for that unique way of creating a silencing button for cases like just now.

"All of your cases are good,' Minato begins, "However I need a Jōnin who can be responsible enough to cater to their strengths, and help with any weaknesses they may exhibit. I need a Jōnin who is willing to work with younger children whom have attained the rank Genin."

The Hokage stares out across the sea of faces. So, the man decided to shuffle all the folders of his Jōnin in the room, and then reached out and plucked one out of a box it was stored in without looking. He opens the folder, and a face stares back at him in a photograph. He blinked, but... it was chosen.

"You are all dismissed; I have chosen the Jōnin who will lead this next team of ninja."

Most of them disappointed, they salute their Hokage and leave the room. Soon, it's just Minato, and Kakashi.

"Was it me?"

"I wish it was, Kakashi-kun. You would probably do great teaching these kids... but no it's not."

Kakashi shrugs. "Well, I can always teach your son when he becomes Genin."

Minato smiles warmly.

"So, who is it? Who's our lucky Jōnin-sensei?"

Back at the Academy, the largest window of that classroom shatter an hour later and in drops a familiar woman to Harī and Hāmainī who always frequents the Dango Shop they enjoy eating at.

"Hello, gakis! I've been chosen by luck to be your sensei! And we are going to have fun!" exclaims one smiling Mitarashi Anko.

And that's how Anko became a Jōnin-sensei to arguably one of the best teams to ever be produced from Konoha. She was chosen basically on luck alone.

=0=0=0=0=

Kakashi was minding his own business, walking down one of the many streets of the village and ignoring how some mothers would glare at him for reading a perverted book in public. High above on a roof of a Laundromat, Harī, Hāmainī, and Rin were crouched down watching their target. A Jōnin-sensei would often give a Genin Team they are assigned with a test of sorts to see how their team work would hold-up in real-life situations. For Anko, instead of doing some stupid bell test, gave them a mission: Steal an orange book held by a man with silver hair and a face mask, bring it back, and you are Genin. The underlining message was work as a team. And that's what they are doing: Scouting the target. Finding any information worth using, worth keeping...

Harī and Hāmainī have had previous history with Kakashi, as sometimes the man is around when their mother and father go visit the Namikaze Family. They know that Kakashi enjoys reading those books their parents say was for adults. What it was, possibly porn. Kakashi treasured that book like an item revered for deities to own and forbidden for other mortals to touch.

"How do we handle this?" Harī whispers low enough they weren't heard by sensitive hearing ninjas.

"The moment we steal that book, he will likely react in a manner of someone having been ambushed and stuff stolen, and will react to get back his lost property. He's a Jōnin, after all. We're just Genin," said Rin.

"We know Kakashi-kun from the few times our parents would visit the Hokage's home and auntie Kushina," Hāmainī tells Rin. "He's a bit lazy at times, but we both know that when he gets serious, you're in trouble. He WAS the student of the Fourth after all at our age."

"True..."

The three get up and run along the rooftops, keeping themselves hidden from those below as Kakashi was getting out of range in his set-pace of walking. They moved up ahead a bit and stopped, this time on the roof of a Pocky Store (its business was running slow ever since its number one customer, Uchiha Itachi, left the village). Kakashi then stopped and heads over to an open stall selling fresh produce. The man decided to pocket his book and browse the selection of fruits and vegetables locally grown and imported.

"Book is in back pocket, easily seen although he probably hid the cover from young eyes. He's not THAT perverted... right?"

Rin's two team mates shrug.

"Hāmainī can easily outrun me with chakra, but her stamina is a bit lower than mine. So... I'll be the sacrifice. You girls go on ahead. We'll take these routes as we head back to the Dango Shop where Anko-sensei is waiting."

Pulling out a map and a marker, Harī planned out places where to spring any traps that won't be harmful to nearby civilians. Hāmainī helped out, adding a few alterations here and there, but overall Harī's plan sounded good for all company involved.

"Harī, you do know you can't parkour to the rooftops because if you do, we fail this."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll trick him good."

He lifted up another book he bravely stolen from the book shop's adult section that was behind some VIP room.

"Is that... hardcore yaoi?" Rin questioned, blushing profusely at the erotic image the artist of this book created. And yes, the two naked boys on the cover were legal age... if legal meaning fifteen and wearing hitai-ates of an Iwa-nin and a Konoha-nin, the setting some unknown forest, clothes strewn about, and the Konoha-nin getting his backdoor slammed by the taller Iwa-nin boy. _Forbidden Village Pursuit_ was the title of the hardcore yaoi novel if read in English.

"It's orange. He won't recognize it until he sees the yaoi, then realize he's been tricked. That's when we run for our lives. We have to hurry though. Kakashi takes some time shopping. Not since the last time he went on a quick shopping trip and some of the foods were contaminated by a poison designed to kill him specifically."

The girls left to set-up the traps. They were fast in trapping the rigs, and checking to make sure none of them had any faults in execution. In five minutes, the route was secured. Kakashi did not see the signal released by Hāmainī. Harī moves to the ground floor, taking a Leap of Faith into a passing cart filled with hay and animal feed being delivered to the Nara Clan's deer reserve. The man didn't even noticed Harī using his cart as a safe landing zone; too busy directing his horses through the crowded street.

After making sure the hay was brushed off his person, the dark-haired nine year old strolls up to Kakashi.

"Hi, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned around. "Oh, hello little Harī."

"Hey, I'm not little anymore! I'm a Genin now!"

He thumbs to the hitai-ate he wore on his forehead. He was clad in a dark jacket with green stripes running the sleeves and sides of the jacket, and camouflage leaf cargo shorts with ninja sandals. Kakashi eye-smiled; to think there would be another who would graduate from the academy at a younger age... just like him.

"So, what are you doing, Harī? Shouldn't you be with your sensei?"

"Yeah but our sensei didn't show up yet. So Hāmainī took our team mate Ichimaru Rin to the Dango Shop we like to go to. We left a note to our sensei on the chalkboard where we are. I didn't think there would be another person as lazy as you are."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Possibly. Then again, maybe your sensei was doing an important job. Ever thought of that, Harī-kun?"

"Maybe. Jōnin are busy half the time if it's not training Genin students."

Kakashi turns back to the guy and bargains with some of the costs of the fruit he was getting which were watermelon and several oranges. He never noticed how Harī easily switched his book with the yaoi one and shoved the stolen loot into his inside pocket of the jacket he wore.

"I should get going anyway. I was passing my time doing some parkour training without chakra. Mione is probably wondering where I am."

Kakashi nods. "Be careful, Harī."

"Bye, Kakashi!"

And off he runs. Kakashi smiled as he finally pays for his things, all of them double-checked. After sealing the bags of groceries inside a storage scroll he carries with him, he takes out his book to read, opening back to his page he last left off. He then revolts at what he saw. Yaoi. Hardcore yaoi! What the hell!? He turns to see the cover, and the book is dropped as if Satan himself had appeared and gave him that novel. Many civilians freaked out seeing Kakashi burn the unholy book of yaoi into ashes.

_"I should get going anyway. I was passing my time doing some parkour training without chakra. Mione is probably wondering where I am."_

Kakashi's anger was righteous. He was duped! Kushina would giggle and point at him if she ever found out and Minato would smile that damnable lovable smile of his whilst snickering.

"KUROSAKI!"

Internally however, Kakashi was pleased. Harī certainly knew a ninja's deception. But as they say: payback was a bitch, and she suffered from PMS. Harī, hearing Kakashi yell out his last name, laughs as he runs faster kicking his chakra into his speed. Kakashi was now giving chase. As Harī ran under the first trap he sends a kunai, hitting a string and the trap releases a waterfall of glowing orange paint. Kakashi nearly got hit but easily he dodged the waterfall. Some angry civilians yell about getting splattered by the fall of orange. More kunai are thrown, each snapping through trigger wires and releasing their traps: water balloons filled with days old urine, mud bombs, pranking bombs that release the farts of a hundred Akimichi with constipation (and those really do suck), and one was a carefully-harvested beehive, which Harī triggered with timed precision so the bees angrily exit the hive when said hive shatters just in front of Kakashi. An Aburame will be displeased if they knew what happened to one of their fellow insects.

But Harī kept ahead of Kakashi who had a trial of sorts to pass through. Angry bees, having the unfortunate luck to run through the "harmless" gray clouds and gag and retch at the ungodly scent that pretty much cleared that area of the district; only his legs were soaked in days old urine, and the mud bombs dodged completely (although before the fart cloud attack, angry people get hit by splattered mug). But Harī was successful in escaping as he finally took to the roofs and ran back to the Dango Shop a block away. But he hears a roar, and saw Kakashi charge him despite what had befallen him.

"Give me back my precious!"

Harī laughs and sprints faster, bleeding his mahō through his body.

SALVATION!

Kakashi grabs Harī in a headlock, and gets wrapped by snakes coming from the sleeves of Anko's coat. Hāmainī caught the book Harī threw to her, which Anko promptly snatches from his sister's hand.

"Well... this was a successful mission. Although you still got caught Harī but considering you were stealing from this perv that's to be expected. You are officially my Genin Team!"

"Wait... YOU are their sensei, Anko?" questioned the silver-haired man smelling like fart and urine. Minato didn't really tell him who their sensei was, but told him that he would be surprised. Yes, he is surprised. Now, he had to worry if her team will soon start to exhibit some of her sadism in the next couple of years...

"I was surprised myself. I was ordered to see the Hokage right away, and then bam, I'm told to be these gakis' sensei." She smiled. "But I see they won't be that big waste of time, considering they pulled the wool over your eyes."

While still in the grasp of the snakes, Kakashi gave her a pleading look. Anko rolled her eyes. The snakes loosen up and he drops to his feet and the book is tossed to the ground. He grabs it and holds it, petting it softly.

"So, to celebrate: Let's have dango!"

Harī and Hāmainī cheer, and Rin follows with a pleasant smile on her face. Kakashi got weird looks for what he was doing but it didn't matter. He'd never let this precious out of his sight ever again. And years later when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were given the Bell Test, Kakashi would always keep his book in his front pocket on his vest.

And yes, payback WAS indeed a fine bitch: Kakashi got them good for stealing his book. After all, being strung up naked and hanging off the flag pole in the Memorial Park with many people pointing at them, laughing or and whispering... all in all a good lesson to be learned: Don't piss off Kakashi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why Kakashi keeps his book in his vest pocket and not the back pocket...
> 
> (This OMAKE was made Jul 8, 2013.)

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of another HHr story... sorry if it sounded like complete randomness, but it wouldn't leave me alone... the plunny is vicious if ignored.
> 
> (Originally created Jul 7, 2013. Cross-posting to share my old stories to a newer audience.)


End file.
